


Dancing queen stuck in quarantine

by sisssiYA



Category: Hardersson - Fandom
Genre: F/F, Woman's fotball
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-12
Updated: 2020-04-16
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:14:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23618827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sisssiYA/pseuds/sisssiYA
Summary: When you have been in a long distance relationship for such a long time, having time to be with your partner is one of the best things in the world.Magdalena Eriksson and Pernille Harder are really happy to finally be able to enjoy each other’s company.Since they are stuck in quarantine in London, they'll use the free time they have to revive important moments in their life: the WWC, the Champions League match, the WWC classification etc.
Relationships: Magdalena Eriksson/Pernille Harder
Comments: 3
Kudos: 22





	1. It's just about making you happy

**Author's Note:**

> I guess that if you are here you want to read this first chapter so thank you so much! If you want to comment something and tell me any suggestions, you can do it on the comments section or on Tumblr (I’m @harderssonhere there).  
> Before you start reading it, let me tell you that English is not my first language and even though I tried my best, there may be some spelling or grammar mistakes so sorry.  
> Hope you like it!

-Magda, are you listening to me?  
-Yeah, sure.  
-Then answer.  
-Okay no, I wasn’t listening.  
Amanda gave her sister a simile and asked her again if she had bought milk from the supermarket, which she obviously had.  
-Anyways, what were you thinking about?.- Amanda asked.  
-Nothing…  
-Omg, you are like a teenager who is about to have her first date with her high school sweetheart.- said Amanda laughing.  
-And what if I am like that? – Magda throw her sister a pillow while she was also laughing.- I am just really happy that Pernille is coming a few days!  
After the Algarve Cup Pernille had gone back to Denmark for a couple of days, then she was supposed to go to London to stay with Magda. Obviously Magda would have preferred Pernille to go to London directly but she understood that her partner wanted to see her family.  
The only “good thing” about Pernille not being able to go directly from London was that she had some time to spend alone with Amanda. Her sister had lived with her in the UK during some years but she had to move back to Stockholm on September and she really missed her.  
Sometimes Amanda had to come back to England because of her work, that’s why the two sisters were together after Magda had come back from that tournament in Portugal.  
-I know you want to be alone with her but I wish I could also see Pernille.-said Amanda.  
-Yeah, she also wanted to see you.-Magda hugged her sister.-you should go to sleep, you’ve been working all day.  
-Who’s the big sister here?.-asked Amanda.  
Even if Magda could see how tired her sister was, both of them ended up in the couch talking for a few hours. Magda realized again how good it made her feel not being alone.

Amanda left the next morning and when she had left her at the airport Magda really considered staying there until Pernille arrived. But it would take more than 5 hours for Pernill to get to London so she decided to go back home. Magda wanted to clean the house and make some fancy dinner; she knew Pernille adored everything she cooked but she really wanted to make something special.  
Then Magda got a message from Pernille “I’m already in the plane; see you in a few hours babe”.  
When you have a long distance relationship you really appreciate the little moments you can spend with your partner: going for a walk, talking till it’s really late without caring about how the low the battery on your phone is, being able just to hug the person you love the most at any moment… yeah, Magda couldn’t wait!

Pernille ran that extremely fast to Magda that it took her a few second to realize that Pernille was finally there.  
-Gosh, you scared me.-Magda said before kissing her girlfriend.- you really ran faster that during the Algarve Cup.  
-Nah, you know that’s not true.-answered Pernille before kissing Magda again.-during the Cup I had to run in order to prevent others to get the ball, because the ball wasn’t mine…  
-And I am already yours.-interrupted Magda.  
-Exactly, so no worries.-and they kissed again.  
-Okay, let’s move out of here.

When they were together, the rides back home from the airport were always a special moment; both of them knew they had some days (or weeks, if they were lucky enough) ahead to be together and do all the things they couldn’t do in their daily life so usually, those rides, were happy rides.  
But that day, Magda could see Pernille was a little sad even if she was trying to hide it.  
-Baby, is everything fine?  
-Yeah, it’s just that I am really sorry I had to go to Denmark before going here.  
Obviously Magda wasn’t expecting that answer; they both wanted to be together but they both wanted to see their families also so it was very weird that Pernille would apologize for that.  
-We have both been with our families before meeting here…remember that when you were in Denmark I’ve been here with Amanda.- said Magda trying to comfort her partner.  
-Yeah, I know.  
Now Pernille wasn’t hiding her emotions so Magda felt like she had to add something.  
\- I mean, I could have gone with you to Denmark but I decided to stay here to be with her...  
There were a few seconds of silent.  
Magda was worried for Pernille but she had to keep her eyes on the road so she couldn’t clearly see how her partner was reacting to her words.  
-I just feel like I have a long distance relationship with everyone.

When they got home, Pernille apologized for bringing the long distance relationship subject that early. Magda could finally physically comfort her and everything seemed to be fine again.  
But Magda knew that if Pernille just talked about it on their ride back home was because it was really important for her so the Chelsea captain decided to make extremely special the following days.  
“I’ll only focus on making her happy” Magda thought while she was looking Pernille sleep.  
Then she kissed Pernille’s front.


	2. Under the Parisian sky

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since you liked the first chapter I decided to do the second longer. In this chapter you’ll find M and P’s daily life in London and two flashbacks! One if about the Ballon d’Or ceremony they attended two years ago. And the other…well, you have to read it to find out!

Pernille was laying alone in Magda’s bed. It was 9am in the morning and Magda had already woken up; she seemed to have a lot of energy which, considering the night they had, Pernille couldn’t understand.  
She seriously considered asking Magda to come back to bed for a few hours but she could hear noise from the kitchen which meant that Magda was already making breakfast.  
So she decided to wake up.  
-Good morning baby.-said Pernille.-how did you sleep tonight?  
Magda laughed before answering.  
-Well, the five hours I slept were good, thanks.   
They sat in the table and started eating what Magda had just made: avocado toast, coffee and a bowl with some fruits. It was delicious.   
-By the way.-Magda said after finishing her coffee.-this morning I talked with Maren and she told me there’s no toilet paper in the supermarkets so I think we should go and try to get some.

Going to at least five different supermarkets to try to find toilet paper was something Pernille never expected she would do. Obviously the situation wasn’t funny at all but she tried to take it as a new interesting experience. It was easier than thinking what it all really meant.   
Lucky, and without meaning it, Magda made things easier: she was having a difficult time because she blamed herself for not buying more toilet paper when she had the chance and it was so funny to see her struggling with it.  
-What will we do without it?   
-Don’t worry baby, we still have some at home. The worst that can happen is that we won’t be able to do the toilet paper challenge.  
Magda laughed at it.  
-Yeah, that makes me feel better. Anyways, I’ll try to contact my Chelsea teammates, maybe they can help us!  
When you move to a different country to play football, generally you only know the people you work with. If you are lucky enough and your team is based in a big city (like Chelsea in London) there’s a chance of finding people you already know living in it. But sadly, since Amanda had to come back to work in Sweden, Magda only knew her teammates.  
-I really don’t want to bother them but…

And as they were expecting, no one knew where they could find toilet paper so the couple went back to their home.  
Pernille liked to think as Magda’s place in London as her own too. When she talked about it with other people she would always say “yes, my house in London this” or “no, in London house we lucky have good neighbours”. It felt more special.   
Magda decided to use her sister’s room as an office and there she was when Pernille went it to check on her.  
-Didn’t mean to interop, but look, I made you a little breakfast.   
Pernille wasn’t the best at the kitchen and she knew it, but she moved to Sweden when she was 19 and she lived there alone for some years, so since she was young she had to learn to cook at little, at least just to survive.   
-Thank you Pi.-said Magda before kissing her.-sorry I have to spend our first afternoon together here, but I have a deadline to send this essay and I and want to do it as soon as possible.  
-Don’t worry baby, once you’re done you be able to focus only in me.-said Pernille with a flirting smile.  
-Hmm, can’t wait.  
Pernille was about to leave to room when she realized Magda had added a new picture of them on her working desk. She stared at it for a few long seconds.  
-What are you looking at?.-Magda followed Pernille’s eyes and saw the picture.-oh yeah, I added it a few weeks ago. Do you like it?  
-I love it.-answered Pernille with a low voice.  
The Dane took the picture and looked at it more carefully. She wouldn’t say it was the best picture they had (in fact, Magda was looking on the ground so she couldn’t see her face perfectly) but it represented a really important moment of their lives: when they attended the Ballon d’Or ceremony…  
Once Pernille was back in the living room, she couldn’t help thinking about that special day, about what it meant…

December 3, 2018, Paris-Charles de Gaulle airport  
"Pernille arrived first in Paris and she waited Magda in the airport. She only had to wait a couple of hours so she used the free time she had to read a little. That day she started a new Camilla Läckberg’s book; she wasn’t into crime novels at all but she really needed something to distract her and, according to her sister, mystery stories were to best. But still, she couldn’t focus on Läckberg’s words.  
She was about to live an incredible night and Magda would be with her. It would be incredible.   
The only people how knew who would become the first women to win the Ballon d’Or were the winner herself and her family. The winner was told so she could attend the ceremony with her loved ones, with a speech already prepared, etc.  
So even if Pernille and Magda knew Pi wasn’t winning it (at least, not that night) they were both really excited.  
Pernille looked back at her younger days when she was still playing in Denmark: she was a little girl with lots of dreams in her mind. She worked extremely hard in order to accomplish them and now there she was, waiting her girlfriend in a Parisian airport so they could attend the most important night in the football world.  
She also thought about how lucky she was of having Magda by her side; she always celebrated her victories as if they were hers, she was also an ambitious person but she never felt envy of her girlfriend.   
Pernille couldn’t help to remember a night, at the beginning of their relationship, when Magda was a little sad…

May 23, 2014, Linköping  
“-What’s wrong?.-asked a younger Pernille with a worried voice.  
Magda didn’t want to talk at first but after some minutes of insisting she confessed something: she didn’t have the best day at work and their coach talked to her in privet after the training. He wasn’t happy with her. He didn’t know why but she wasn’t doing her best lately and he was very disappointed. “I understand we all have a personal life and maybe you are going through difficult times, I don’t know, but you can’t let it affect you on the pitch. Do you want to still be called for the National Team? Then work harder. I expect all my players to develop here so then you all can leave and go play in the big leagues, so please, focus.”  
Those were hard words. But it got worst. He compared her with Pernille. Magda knew Martin didn’t mean to hurt her and she also knew, that as far as she knew, he didn’t know they were dating, but the fact that he compared her with her girlfriend made her feel terribly bad.  
“What if he’s right?” Magda thought “What if I am not good enough?”.  
Then Magda called a friend. A non-football related friend. She needed to talk to someone.  
-I don’t personally know your couch but that doesn’t sound like him at all!.-said Josephine.-maybe he’s the one having a bad day and decided to throw it all to you.  
-Yeah, maybe you are right.-said Magda sobbing.-it’s just that he was so hard on me! I am not that bad…I think.  
-Of course you aren’t! I bet tomorrow he’ll apologize, that’s not how you talk to yours players.   
They talked for a more few minutes.   
-And you should definitely tell Pernille what happened.  
-I don’t know…  
-Why? I thought everything was fine! You even said you want to move together…  
-Yeah I know, but I don’t want to worry her.  
-Magda, you know in a relationship you have to be honest with your partner.-said Josephine.-and then, Pernille will realize something isn’t going well and she’ll worry a lot.  
Magda knew her friend was right. Then why didn’t she want to tell Pernille?   
-I think… I think I am afraid she won’t relate… she’s extremely good and she obviously has never faced a situation like that.  
Magda knew nothing she was saying made any sense. Even if Pernille was about to become the best player in the word, she also faced difficult moments but Magda was too sad to be logical.  
-Don’t tell her because she’s a football player; tell her because she’s your girlfriend.  
So there they were: Magda told Pernille everything, including the conversation why her friend and Pernille felt so grateful for Josephine: it was good to know Magda had good friends.   
Pernille hugged Magda and kissed her. She wanted her to feel loved. She knew her girlfriend was a strong woman but we all have moments of weakness and we don’t have to hide it.  
-It’s not that I think you’ll become one of the best defenders in Europe, I know you will.  
Pernille saw how Magda decided to believe her.   
They also talked about their relationship; yeah, they just started dating but, after that night, they knew something for sure: football would only make them stronger; the success of one of them would be the success of the other and vice versa. They wouldn’t feel intimidated when the other was in a good or bad moment.  
Their relationship wasn’t about football, it was about everything, it was everything.”

-Can you believe my flight almost gets delayed?.-Magda interrupted Pernille’s thoughts.  
Pi was so focused remembering that night that she didn’t realize what time it was. But that didn’t matter anymore, Magda was there and they were in the city of love!  
The first thing they did was going to their hotel. It was a cute place at the city center. It was very romantic, or at least Pernille thought it was.  
-Are you nervous?-asked Magda.  
-Nah.  
-Oh, because I thought that if you were nervous, we could try to find a place to eat a crepe or something like that.  
Pernille didn’t even have to think twice.  
-Then I think I am a little nervous.  
Magda gave her girlfriend her best smile and they left the hotel.   
They didn’t have a lot of time to enjoy the beauty of Paris; during the afternoon they had to get ready for the night.  
They both were stunning; Pernille couldn’t stop staring at Magda while they were leaving the room. Did they really have to go? Of course they did, and she wanted to, but…  
-Pernille, we’ll be late!-said Magda.-come on.  
-Do you know what’s the thing I’m looking forward to?  
Magda seemed to think about the answer but Pernille talked first.  
-Coming back here.

During the ceremony, everything went fine. They met other players they knew, they talked with some journalist and they definitely had a good time.  
The winner was announced and Ada Hegerberg came to stage. Pernille couldn’t understand her because she was talking in French but she realized that Fran Kirby, who was sitting next to her, had the same linguistic problem.  
And then, the twerk comment happened. Pernille was so thankful the camera didn’t show her at that time because she wasn’t sure her face was as neutral as she wanted it to be.  
She couldn’t believe how that man could be that disrespectful but what made her terribly angry was how impersonal the question was. That dj would have asked her the same if she had won. Or to Fran. Or to anyone else. It was like Ada had no identity, as if any of the woman nominees had any identity at all.  
Magda was also angry. She couldn’t imagine what she would have felt if Pernille had been in Ada’s place. But the Swede decided that a comment like that wouldn’t ruin their night.  
They spent the rest of the night talking to the people they knew, they drank a little and when it was starting to get late, they decided to return to the hotel.  
-Believe me Pi, next year we’ll attend the same ceremony, we’ll stay in the same hotel and if the universe is faire, you’ll come back to Wolfsburg with your Ballon d’Or-Magda said while she was opening the door of the hotel room.  
-You’re a little drunk.-laughed Pernille.   
Let’s just say that when you are a professional football player, alcohol gets to you easily, because you are not supposed to drink a lot during the season, but Magda was fine. Just that she was not extremely fine.  
-Am I saying things that don’t make sense? I know the universe isn’t faire but… why are you standing here? Come in!  
Pernille stared at Magda a few more seconds. After all, it had been a good night. And she knew it was about to get even better.  
-Why do I have to ask you twice?-complained Magda and she gave her puppy eyes.-is a cute hotel room in the capital of love not enough for you?  
And then Magda gave her the flirting simile.  
No need to say that, as Pernille expected, the night did get better."

-I really love that when you get lost in your thoughts you don’t notice anything, the house could be on fire but here you’d be.  
Magda interrupted her thoughts and kissed her on the front. Front kissed felt so personal, Pernille loved them and Magda knew it.  
-A penny for your thoughts.  
-I was thinking about that picture of us at the Ballon d’Or ceremony, that’s all.  
Magda sat next to her in the coach, Pernille could see she was tired.  
-You should go to bed for a while before we have dinner, I could make it.  
Magda laughed.  
-No thanks.-said the Swede.-don’t look me like that, I love cooking for you and… I really want to know what you were thinking about; I mean, yeah, the Ballon d’Or ceremony, but anything specifically? Do you regret not attending it last year?  
Pernille seemed lost in her thoughts again, that as an interesting subject.  
-No… I mean, it would have been really difficult for us to make it there and Rapinoe didn’t deserve it… you know I like her but that Ballon d’Or award wasn’t fair.  
-Yeah I know-said Magda, then took Pernille’s face and made her look at her eyes.-we all know awards aren’t always fair, and people who is into women’s football know who the best players are. I bet Rapinoe knows she didn’t deserve that award.  
Pernille sighed. She didn’t care a lot about awards. It was nice to have them, it was nice to know people recognized her hard work but she couldn’t focus on them. It wasn’t healthy.  
Somehow, it was harder when it was Magda’s work the one that wasn’t recognized. Why those awards couldn’t give her the credit she deserved?  
-Yeah I know, but you know what?-said Pernille more relaxed.-you are the best award.   
She meant it. At her place in Wolfsburg she had a little desk with all of her awards. And next to them, in that same desk, there was a picture of her and Magda.   
It was not only because she loved her. It was also a remainder of what’s important in life: the people she spend it with. Her loved ones. The ones that would be with her even if she had no awards.   
-PERNILLE! I was trying to be serious.  
But their conversation wasn’t serious anymore and they both knew it. They couldn’t talk about sad things for so long if it wasn’t extremely necessary.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading it. Hope you all liked this chapter. Let me know what you think in the comments! If you have any suggestion about what you want to read next, you can write me on the comments section or on Tumbler (I’m @harderssonhere there).  
> See you!


End file.
